masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Liara T'Soni/Unique Dialogue
On occasion when Liara is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Liara will voice her opinions. *During the mission to Noveria: **While talking to Lorik Qui'in about Matriarch Benezia, Qui'in will comment on Benezia's outfit and the reaction it had with the younger males. If Liara is present, she will state that young males have an unhealthy obsession with the asari. *If Alestia Iallis is questioned about Matriarch Benezia while Liara is in your party, Alestia will rudely suggest that Liara should answer the question instead. *When talking with Mira about activating the neutron purge, Liara also urges Shepard to be careful and read any controls before pressing them. If present, Kaidan or Ashley respond dryly that it's always a good idea to RTFM, which confuses Liara somewhat. ("Right. It's always good to RTFM, ma'am." "To... what?") *On Feros, when Gavin Hossle tells of the danger in recovering his data, Liara says, "People are quick to assume we enjoy being in hazardous situations." *On Ilos, after Shepard ends the conversation with Vigil to resume the pursuit of Saren, Liara will ask Shepard to wait and suggest that they spend a little more time talking to Vigil, as this represents an opportunity to learn more about the Protheans. Shepard can either insist that they leave, in which case Liara apologizes for losing sight of the main goal, or can agree to ask more questions of Vigil. (Vigil states, however, that its ability to answer questions is limited, and Shepard can only ask the same questions of it that were available earlier.) *After discovering it was Cerberus who used rachni at Depot Sigma-23, Liara will state that "Cerberus may be a bigger threat than we had assumed." *On the Citadel, when talking to Charles Saracino, if Shepard asks Saracino about what Terra Firma stands for, Saracino will reply saying that Earth must stand firm against alien influence, to which Liara will reply saying that "what some of these people are saying are a bit, bigoted." Talk to Squadmate There are certain areas where if you talk to Liara, she will offer her opinion. *On the Citadel: **When near the Relay Monument, talking to Liara will cause her to remark that the relays were the Protheans' greatest creations and offer additional comments about the symbolism behind the monument. **In Dock 422, Liara is transfixed by the sight of the Citadel, which she refers to as the greatest achievement of the Protheans. Spontaneous Sometimes Liara will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *If Liara is in the squad during Ilos: Trench Run, she marvels at what secrets might be held by the Prothean bunker, annoying the other squad member and causing them to remind her of why they are there. Liara then apologizes for getting caught up in the moment and expresses her wish to study the ruins after the mission is completed. Mass Effect 3 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Liara will voice her opinions. *During Priority: Sur'Kesh: **While on the shuttle, Liara will reassure Wrex that they'll bring the female krogan back. Wrex will say, "I appreciate that Liara. I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride." **If Kirrahe survived the attack on Virmire and is spoken to before proceeding to the elevator, he will acknowledge Liara. **At one point in the mission, a fire will break out and the squad will briefly see a yahg take advantage of the situation to escape. If Lair of the Shadow Broker was completed and Liara is one of Shepard's squadmates, Shepard will jokingly suggest, "There goes the next Shadow Broker!" If Garrus is the other squadmate, Garrus will add his own joke that he could've sworn he heard the yahg muttering "T'Soni." Liara will reply tersely, "Not funny." If the other squadmate besides Liara isn't Garrus, Liara will reply "Not funny" directly after Shepard's joke. *During Priority: Thessia: **While talking to the Prothean VI Vendetta, when it mentions that a group of indoctrinated Protheans thought to try to control the Reapers, Liara will comment that they must've had their own Illusive Man. *During Priority: Cerberus Headquarters: **Shepard can optionally go over several Cerberus video logs. One such log details how Cerberus brought Shepard back to life from being brain-dead. This causes Shepard to wonder if maybe he's/she's just a VI that thinks he's/she's Shepard. EDI is a required squadmate for this mission, but if Liara was picked as the optional squadmate, Liara will respond, "I wish you'd told me Shepard. I knew it was really you the first time I touched you again." **Upon discovering the remains of the Human-Reaper, Liara will lament the deaths of the colonists the Collectors used to create it. Shepard will retort that the Illusive Man probably didn't care about saving them. In turn, Liara will wonder if being distant from others could give all the answers. Shepard assures her that she'll never be like the Illusive Man. Spontaneous Sometimes Liara will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation, when Ensign Prangley tells Shepard that the biotic students need to rest and eat something before they are extracted, Liara will confirm that she too would be exhausted after such a battle as they have had. *During Priority: Tuchanka, while exploring the underground ruins of the ancient krogan civilization, Liara remarks that she would have loved to study these ruins. *After Priority: Thessia, Liara, in her depression, laments how her mother hid a Prothean beacon from her. EDI points out that the Council enforces strict laws regarding withholding Prothean technology. Her mother was only trying to protect her. *If brought along for Priority: Eden Prime, the other squadmate will ask Liara if she's ever unearthed a dinosaur. Liara will reply that she is an archeologist not a paleontologist before realizing the other squadmate (except for James Vega) is joking with her. Category:Unique dialogue